The Lookalike
by Hoprocker
Summary: "If the save data gets erased...what happens to us?" A little mii gets existential.


**A short oneshot that came to me after one of my miis asked me a certain question on Tomodachi Life. The fanfic section for the game is pretty sparse, so why not? Enjoy!**

"If the save data gets erased…what happens to us?"

My lookalike does not respond. They never respond unless prompted and offered options to choose from. But I can see their face, in that same little window it's always in. Peering down on our world from above, like a silent, observing god.

The lookalike is smiling, amused by my inquiry. They do not realize I am serious. After a quick pat on the head and an offering of hot chocolate, the lookalike leaves to visit someone else. I swiftly down the piping-hot drink. Then I am left staring into the depths of the empty mug, my soul feeling just as empty.

I know this is a game. I think I've always known, but I never wanted to question it.

Life on the island is so carefree. The inhabitants are free to do whatever they want—perform in a concert, attend a magic show at the amusement park, spend a day at the beach…the possibilities are endless. At least, they certainly seemed endless when I first came here.

But I've been here longer than anyone. The novelties have worn off. I've done everything there is to do. News broadcasts are starting to repeat. I remain quiet while my friends laugh at them; blissfully unaware of the limbo we're trapped in.

Who has trapped us here, I wonder? My lookalike? If it is truly their doing, I want to believe they had the best intentions. This island is safe. Everyone is happy here.

Everyone except me.

The apartment complex grows and expands over the next few months. The island is becoming overcrowded. The lookalike's face doesn't appear in the sky as often anymore. I think they are getting bored with us. I don't blame them.

This lifestyle has gotten tedious. One day, I take a trip to the café with my sweetheart, my best friend, and my next-door neighbor. My friends utter the same phrases over and over again, and they don't even seem to realize it. I can't take it anymore.

"This is a game," I interrupt.

The entire table goes silent. A few people at the bar lower the books they're reading, heads turning in my direction.

"We're stuck inside a game," I say again, looking at each of my friends in turn. My voice trembles slightly. "We're just…entertainment for my lookalike."

"A game? You mean like Tomodachi Quest?" My best friend laughs. "Very funny!"

Everyone seems to think I'm joking and proceeds to laugh it off. Even my sweetheart, who takes my hand and squeezes it. I tear it away and try to convince them, listing the clues. Pointing out the repetitive style of reality. No one believes me. They go back to their books or their food until my next-door neighbor changes the subject.

After that, I spend the rest of the day in my room, playing the 3DS my lookalike gave me. I try to imagine them holding the same console, with my face displayed on it. Maybe someone else is holding a 3DS with them in it. Maybe it just keeps going and going…

A visit from my lookalike snaps me out of my thoughts. They don't visit as often these days. I put my 3DS away and stand up to greet them.

They don't stay long. They used to shower me with gifts—new outfits, delicious food, exciting interiors. But not anymore. Now it's just a quick hello and goodbye. I suppose that's more than my other friends can say. Some of them haven't gotten a personal visit from the lookalike for months. It's no secret I've always been the favorite.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. It grows dark outside. I'm pondering going to bed when there's a knock at the door. I pause, confused. _Did I invite anyone over? _

I open the door to find a horde of my neighbors standing outside. There are too many to count. They fill the entire hallway, all of them pushing to get a look at me, like a wave trying to crash into my home. Every last face looks frantic. They're all yelling at me, but I can't make sense of what they're saying.

It takes a good while to calm them down. I demand to know what's going on—but from one person only. My best friend steps forward. It is then I learn what has happened.

My next-door neighbor has gone missing. And they are not the only one; many more have disappeared out of the blue.

"I told everyone what you said at the café," My best friend speaks up, stepping forward. "Tell us what you know! You have a special connection to the lookalike. You said we were their entertainment. Surely you know something!"

My best friend grabs my shoulders, a little too roughly. Their eyes are round and wild. For a moment, I am scared for my life.

"I don't know anything!" I cry out. "Please!"

"You're lying!"

Everyone is surging forward once more, screaming incoherently, trying to grab me. I flee into my room, slamming the door and locking it. Their voices are not stifled. The things they say wound me deeply.

"I'll talk to the lookalike!" I scream back. "I promise, I'm going to find out what's going on!"

They don't leave for a long while, milling outside my room in a panic. Their confusion that had turned to anger now turns to despair. My poor friends wail for their lives, hoping that they won't be the ones to disappear next. They beg the lookalike to spare them, but they are not here to listen.

Falling asleep that night isn't easy. My nightmares are plagued by confusion. I dream that I grow old and gray waiting for my lookalike to return. But they never do. It's the longest night of my life. When I awaken abruptly, I find the lookalike peering back at me. They were looking into my dreams. They've done this before.

"My lookalike!" I cry out instantly, afraid they might leave. Before they can, I explain what happened last night. I ask what happened to my missing friends. Their expression remains unreadable as I offer up options for them to answer:

_-They moved away  
-They're on vacation  
-They disappeared_

My lookalike hesitates. Then they choose the first option: they moved away.

I want to believe that's the case. But my friends would not move without telling anyone. "Please tell the truth," I say in a trembling voice.

My lookalike's expression falls. They look sorrowful. In that moment, my heart goes out to them. I've always felt a special connection to my lookalike. They've taken care of us. I want to believe they're good. I wait for their answer, quivering fearfully until I have my answer.

_They disappeared._

"…Did you…make them disappear?" I ask.

_Yes._

My chin trembles. I remember back to when my next-door neighbor first moved in. I wonder who else was deleted from existence. "Why would you do such a thing…?" I'm not sure which options to offer here. Perhaps, _it had to be done. _Or, _I was bored. _I dearly hope that isn't the case.

But it is. My lookalike has become tired of this game, just like me. The apartments have become overcrowded. They are looking for a change. How lucky for them that they have the power to control life on this island. But never before have they abused their power in such a terrible way.

"You don't understand. The island's never going to be the same," I say tearfully. "Everyone knows this is a game. Our peaceful way of living…it's over."

I feel the lookalike's hand on my head, patting me, consoling me. I close my eyes and revel in the moment. When I open them, they have gone.

I leave my room, only to find the island has become devoid of life. Every apartment is empty. The lookalike deleted them all. My friends. My family. Tears bunch in my eyes. _Why? Is this my fault? Because I told them…?_

It is then that I know what the lookalike is going to do: they're going to delete the save data. I rush to the town hall to stop them.

But I am not fast enough. The lookalike has made their decision—they delete the save data and our island ceases to exist. It's quicker and more painless than death.

I don't know why they decided to do it. All I know is my own feelings of guilt and regret. I wish I could have been more interesting to the lookalike. I wish I could have tried harder for them. Maybe things would have turned out differently if I had done so.

Then again, what does it matter? …It's only a game.


End file.
